


Omovember #14 Standing in Line

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Using the bathroom before getting in a long line is not exactly a bad idea
Series: Omovember 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Omovember #14 Standing in Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, but again a difficult prompt so *shrugs*

The Doctor fought back a sigh, he had slightly miss-timed their visit to the intergalactic theme park Flumbo.

_And it was busy. _

Amy had insisted on them just enjoying what they got and not try again for a better time.

So this was why they were currently waiting in line for over an hour already.

It was nice in some way, it gave him and his companions ample time to talk about things.

Well, it would've been nice, but while the humans had been sleeping last night, he had been busy with one of his many projects.

Something that in itself was not really a problem, he did that often enough. It did mean that he had totally and utterly neglected to use the loo while he had the chance and he definitely should've. He had been aware of the need the day before but had completely forgotten about it.

He was paying for that forgetfulness now though, he had noticed it before they joined the queue for the ride they were currently in, but he had decided to just go after the ride, he could wait that long.

The Time Lord had to put effort into staying still, he might've slightly misjudged that. Sure, he might still be able to hold it, but he was a bit scared he would lose it, especially during the ride.

He knew that his companions would be disappointed if he made them leave because _he _had been stupid, it was nearly their turn anyway. 

But he really didn't think it would be a good idea for him to go on a ride in his current state.

“You okay?”

He looked at Rory, who looked at him in concern. He glanced slightly at Amy but she was deep in conversation with the pink lady behind them to pay attention to the men.

The Doctor considered his answer for a few seconds before deciding on the truth.

“I just, really need the loo.” He whispered.

The nurse frowned at that.

“Can you wait until we're out of this?” He asked the alien.

The Time Lord hesitated. “I don't really want to find out,” he admitted. “But, leaving the queue now... You guys really wanted to go on this ride.”

“What about you, don't you?” Rory wondered.

The Doctor shrugged. ”I'm more excited about some of the other rides, to be honest.”

“Then why don't you go out of the queue and take care of yourself, and just wait for us at the exit, huh?” The nurse suggested.

The Time Lord nodded, before glancing at Amy, hesitating slightly.

“Go, I'll worry about her.” Rory urged the alien on, who nodded again before quickly moving out of the line which was rather easy considering how the queue was designed.

He found the restrooms rather easy and thankfully didn't have to wait long at all, there were certainly enough toilets for everyone.

After finally feeling relieved he started slowly made his way towards the exit of the ride his companions would soon be on. He was a tiny bit sad that he wouldn't get to try the ride but he hadn't been lying when he said he wanted to go on some other rides more.

And he certainly had wanted his bladder taken care of more.

So he wasn't going to complain about it.


End file.
